This invention relates to a method for making liquid or semi-liquid products and a machine configured to implement this method.
In the sector concerned there is a strongly felt need for production methods and machines which allow making high-quality liquid or semi-liquid food products with a high level of repeatability.
Another strongly felt need in the sector is that for production methods and machines which allow making liquid or semi-liquid food products in a particularly quick and easy manner.